nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl/credits
These are credits from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Staff Credits Director * Masahiro Sakurai Planning & Level Design * Kazuhiro Irie * Kenichi Niwano * Masaya Kuninaga * Yoshiyasu Okawara * Takeshi Suzuki * Shintaro Kataoka * Miki Yakabe * Masayuki Tada * Takeshi Suganuma * Kunihiko Nakata * Norihiko Yonesaka * Kou Arai * Daisuke Shimizu Programming * Hiroyuki Koyama * Kouichi Watanabe * Tetsuya Funakubo * Kazuyuki Ohata * Satoshi Mitsuhara * Yasushi Nomoto * Motoyuki Kanayama * Kenji Furukawa * Masaaki Kobayashi * Makoto Hirashima * Ayako Yanai * Morito Ishii * Yuji Shimoda * Takahiro Yano * Hiromichi Nonaka * Nobuo Yamukai * Shigehiro Yanbe * Isao Machida * Ryota Nishida * Takahiko Murakami * Hiroya Mifuno * Daisuke Nakanishi * Kazuto Kawahira * Sachiko Morimoto * Ryuji Tanaka * Masashi Kobayashi * Takaaki Ida * Shinya Abe * Yuichiro Ishikawa * Oh Yotsuya * Yuji Takahashi * Katsuyuki Fukabori * Toshiaki Matsuno * Masaru Okubo * Youichi Take * Hiroki Sotoike * Takahiro Yamaguchi * Taro Bando * Mitsuhiro Kida Programming Support * Souichi Yamamoto * Akira Kinashi * Ken Kato * Norihito Ito * Yasunari Nishida * Takashi Endo * Yasushi Ida * Kenji Nishida * Junpei Ootani * Yasuhiro Yoshioka Character Modeling * Shingo Hayakawa * Kazuya Suzuki * Yusuke Asano * Toshihiko Higashi * Takayuki Hiramatsu * Ryohei Adachi * Kumi Habuta * Hidekazu Suzuki * Takeshi Ochiai * Aki Sonoyama * Tomoko Furukawa * Toshiyuki Yonekura * Akinobu Yamakawa * Tatsuo Oshima * Koki Yoshida * Chizue Utazu * Kengo Inoue * Toru Honbu * Nami Shimura Character Motion Design * Satoshi Oshiki * Katsura Tabata * Futoshi Kajita * Masanori Ishikawa * Atsushi Kon * Minoru Tezuka * Takashi Ariga * Chiharu Katagiri * Mayuka Yoshikawa * Tatsuhiko Oi * Masahiro Ohmomo * Takamasa Ehara * Nahoko Kuhara * Takeshi Hasegawa * Yoshikazu Sumioka * Takahiro Nishigaki * Naoto Abe * Kohei Okumura * Rinko Matsuda * Syunan Sukawa * Masaya Akiyama Motion Design Support * Shunsuke Makita * Yasuki Tawaraishi * Jin Ikeda Brawl Stage Design * Kentaro Yokokawa * Takashi Ochifuji * Takao Fujita * Jyunichi Murakami * Isamu Ikeda * Yuji Asano * Emi Imamura * Miki Naruse * Masahiro Yaegashi Adv. Mode Map Design * Kaori Hitsuda * Yasumi Tamura * Akiyoshi Kakinuma * Kunihiko Taniwaki * Toshiaki Kawada * Akihiro Kaneko * Tomoko Sano * Hiromi Yanagimachi * Yasuhiko Hosoi * Yasuyuki Honne * Tetsuro Abe * Asami Fujita * Takashi Mikami * Takaaki Koido * Koji Shoda * Kazue Hiramoto * Sayaka Matsuzawa * Shoko Fukuchi * Masato Adachi * Kei Kato * Yuji Watanabe * Satoko Nishio * Ayumi Takata * Tatsunobu Imoto * Takafumi Shimotamari * Kenji Tateno * Hiromi Hayashi * Daiki Hayashidani * Mitsuru Hashimoto * KUSANAGI, INC Effect Design * Ryuji Inomata * Tayzou Inukai * Chiaki Asakura 2-D Design * Michiko Takahashi * Yoko Hamaguchi Music & Sound * Takahiro Nishi * Shogo Sakai * Masaaki Iwasaki * Yutaka Iraha * Keigo Ozaki * Kentaro Ishizaka Main Theme Music * Nobuo Uematsu * Taro Yamashita * Taizo Takemoto * Oriko Takahashi * Ken Nishikiori (PONY CANYON INC.) * Hirofumi Sako * Mio Noguchi * Satoshi Shoji * Kimio Yamane * Masashi Maeda * Otohiko Fujita * Eric Miyashiro * Kiyoshi Sato * Tomoyuki Asakawa * Yuki Hasegawa * Masatsugu Shinozaki Group * Katsuhiro Kobayashi Group Music Arrangement * Akihiro Honda * Arata Iiyoshi * Asuka Ohta * Hajime Wakai * Hirokazu Tanaka, ex * Jun Fukuda * Jun Senoue * Kazumi Totaka * Kenichi Okuma * Kenji Ito * Kenji Yamamoto * Koji Hayama * Koji Kondo * Masafumi Takada * Masato Kouda * Michiko Naruke * Minako Hamano * Motoi Sakuraba * Noriyuki Iwadare * Ryoji Yoshitomi * Seiji Momoi * Shota Kageyama * Tomoko Sasaki * Toru Minegishi * Toshiyuki Sudo * Tsukasa Masuko * Yasufumi Fukuda * Yasunori Mitsuda * Yoko Shimomura * Yuka Tsujiyoko * Yusuke Takahama * Yuzo Koshiro Character Voice * Achim Barrenstein – Announcer (German) * Jean Faure – Announcer (French) * Juan Carlos López – Announcer (Spanish) * Luigi Fantino – Announcer (Italian) * Pat Cashman – Announcer (English), Master Hand, Crazy Hand * Charles Martinet – Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi * Makiko Ohmoto – Kirby, Ness * Jim Walker – Fox, Leon Powalski * Samantha Kelly – Peach * Eric Newsome – Meta Knight * Lani Minella – Lucas, Lyn, Pit * Alesia Glidewell – Zero Suit Samus, Krystal, Knuckle Joe * Jason Adkins – Ike * Dina Kürten – Pokémon Trainer (German) * Virginie Demians – Pokémon Trainer (French) * Isabel Navarro – Pokémon Trainer (Spanish) * Francesca Giudice – Pokémon Trainer (Italian) * Michele Knotz – Pokémon Trainer (English), Squirtle, Piplup, Torchic, Gardevoir, Jirachi, Manaphy * Shin-ichiro Miki – Charizard, Staryu * Craig Blair – Ivysaur * Dex Manley – Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Panther Caroso * Bill Rogers – Bonsly, Lucario, Weavile * Jay Ward – Wolf * David Hayter (Special Guest) – Solid Snake * Adam Caroleson – Solid Snake * Jason Griffith – Sonic, Shadow * Akira Sasanuma – Link * Ikue Ohtani – Pikachu * Jun Mizusawa – Zelda, Sheik * Sanae Kobayashi – Ice Climbers * Hikaru Midorikawa – Marth * Ryo Horikawa – Captain Falcon * Hironori Miyata * Rachael Lillis * Sachi Matsumoto * Mike McAuliffe * Paul Eiding * Christopher Randolph * Kim Mai Guest * Akio Ohtsuka * Aya Hara * Billy Beach * Unshou Ishizuka * Katsuyuki Konishi * Mika Kanai * Jamie Peacock * Tomoko Kawakami * Rob Paulsen * Michael Haigney * Satomi Koorogi * Kouichi Yamadera Adv. Mode Scenario * Kazushige Nojima Adv. Mode Movie Producers * Mikitaka Kurasawa * Junji Kawaguchi Adv. Mode Movie Directors * Jun Asakawa * Ikuo Nishii Adv. Mode Movie Story Board * Hikaru Kondo * Katsumi Terahigashi * Hiroyuki Shimazu * Hazuki Mizumoto * Masumi Fujii * Ryu Suzuki Adv. Mode Movie CG * Yoichi Ogawa * Naoto Takahashi * Keiko Tozawa * Yoshinori Tagawa * Manabu Koike * Takeyuki Suzuki * Daisuke Shionoya * Noriko Katsumata * Minako Okuguchi * Tomohiro Kurokawa * Ayako Shigeishi * Rieko Yamamoto * Jung Hyo Kim * Konomi Watanabe * Tomoaki Kajikawa * Kimihiro Miura * Nobutoshi Kojima * Yumiko Tanaka * Shingo Tanaka * Takahito Asakino * Go Tomida * Mizuki Tatsuno * Masanori Numaguchi * Hiromi Fujii * Sachiko Yoshino * Mitsuo Eguchi * Takaaki Hattori * Asako Goto * Masayuki Hirano * Yoshihiro Komori * Yuuta Hatsushika * Shinya Ohashi * Yi Fang Sung * Yui Suzuki * Yuta Sukegawa * Daisuke Harada * Tomoaki Saka * Kazutaka Sugiyama * Masato Hakuta * Yukari Fujio * Satoko Kawarasaki * Rumiko Sugiura * Shau Chin Ra * Kanako Ogawa * Kanako Tokuyama * Shoichi Morotomi * Naomi Ohno * Mami Sasaki * Tetsuya Kitagawa * Kazutaka Horikawa * Shinpei Horio * Hironobu Muto * Toru Okazawa * Seiichi Mitsuoka * Takayo Nishimura * Shin Kitada * Manabu Ikeda * Jae-jin Lee * Sun-young Park * Jung-yeon Yim * Tae-youn Jung * Chun-tae Song * Kyoung-hee Kim * Dae-sup Kang * Jung-hyun Eom * Hyun-seok Lee * Min-ho Kang * Ji-hwan Park * Han-woo Lee * Ji-yoon Lim * Seong-ho Jang * Young-su Park * Eun-chul Dong * Min-sun Kim * Kyung-joa Lee * Jie-un Yu * Jong-hyeok Lee * Sun-young Ahn * Ji-won Choi * Jeong-joon Park * Young-sun Heo * Byoung-jun Ahn * Dong-woo Shin * Eun-hye Park Adv. Mode Movie SE * Chikashi Terao * Hiroyuki Hatano * Satoru Yamauchi * Takashi Kaneko * Kouta Matubara * Yuhei Inazumi * Naoe Yoshida * Hiromi Ogawa * Masayuki Yamamoto * Akihi Saitou * Hideharu Takayama Masterpieces Mode * Hitoshi Nakai * Mikio Mishima * Shinya Sano * Kenshiro Ueda * Norihide Sasaki * Oda Yoshinori * Wakabayashi Akihiro * Toshihiro Nishii * Masayuki Taira * Kenji Matsumoto * Shoichi Kanehisa * Cory O'Regan * Satoru Hosogai * Hiroto Alexander * Karen Ishikawa * Liu Yong * and Virtual Console Development Staffs Trophies Text * Takeshi Hariu * Hisashi Obara Localisation * Yuzo Sunaga European Localisation Management * Andy Fey * Palma Sánchez de Moya Rodríguez Translation: German * Helge Friedrich * Sebastian Brück Translation: French * Sabrina Bretant * Véronique Schneider Translation: Spanish * Guillermo López-Anglada Fernández * Servando Doval Díaz Translation: Italian * Daniele Braglia * Ambra Gostoli Validation: English * Nick Ziegler North American Localisation * Leslie Swan * Nate Bihldorff * Bill Trinen * Julian Chunovic Smash Bros. Dojo * Mitsumi Doi * Yoko Kigawa * Makoto Wakae * Takeshi Kimura * Shino Aizawa-Overaa * Noriko Netley * Jan Kuczynski * William Romick * Andrea Salvi * Go Enokida * Toru Ide * Mari Hayashi-Boehme * Elena Ayuso * Stefan Vogel * Carmen Freschetti-Muzio * Vincent Grasset * Dirk Hendriks * Frank Nelissen * Terry Dugan Testing * Ryu Shinohara * Tomohito Inoue * Kouichi Yashiro * Tatsuya Nakajima * Hiroshi Osawa * Takeharu Hirabayashi * Ouki Kawahara * Daisuke Ogusu * Naoto Matsuzaka * Umi Kusaka * Yuya Ishizaki * Naotake Kanda * Yasuaki Maruo * Kakeru Nakazato * Keiji Ueda * Taishi Takasu * Noriaki Ishida * Noriko Yanagimoto * Daisuke Takeshima * Takanori Tamaki * Takayuki Yamadate * Zenya Hayashi * Ryuta Fukuda * Jin Hattori * Shinichi Watanabe * Yoshikazu Ishii * Takuya Miki * Yoshihiko Hata * Hiroyuki Yamamoto * Masahiro Yoshida * Yoshinori Kawagishi * Ryosuke Kobayashi * PTW Tokyo Nakano Studio * Federico Maggi * Nadine Hinniger * Emilien de Salles Costa * David Martín Navarro * NOE Validation and Testing Team * Naoki Takami * Ryosuke Yamada * Super Mario Club * Yoshihito Ikebata * Masahiro Takeguchi Office Support * Toshimichi Masubuchi * Yasushi Nishikori * Yuko Ishigaki * Yoshimasa Yamada * Satoshi Yagi Technical Coordination * Kazuyuki Gofuku Supervisor (Development) * Youichi Miyaji Supervisors (Original Games) * Yoshiki Suzuki * Tadashi Ikegami * Dai Suzuki * Chiharu Itoh * Seiji Otoguro * Kenichiro Kita * Hirokazu Ando * Tsuyoshi Watanabe * Kanae Douda * Hideki Konno * Kenta Nagata * Shinobu Tanaka * Yukio Kaneoka * Mahito Yokota * Eiji Aonuma * Yusuke Nakano * Satoru Takizawa * Yoshiki Haruhana * Keisuke Nishimori * Yoshiyuki Oyama * Akito Nakatsuka * Yoshio Sakamoto * Takayasu Morisawa * Tomoyoshi Yamane * Risa Tabata * Toshihiko Okamoto * Takaya Imamura * Tadashi Sugiyama * Toru Osawa * Kou Takeuchi * Goro Abe * Masaru Tajima * Shigefumi Hino * Hiroaki Takenaka * Wataru Yamaguchi * Hideaki Shimizu * Masao Yamamoto * Katsuya Eguchi * Hisashi Nogami * Ryuji Kobayashi * Takashi Tezuka * Makoto Wada * Junji Morii * Masaru Nishida * Noriko Kitamura * Kouichi Kyuma * Ryo Nagamatsu * Takashi Kouga * Yutaka Minobe * Tsuyoshi Kobayashi * Yoshinori Kawamoto * Toshio Mashima * Strawberry Flower * PAPA DAISUKE * DENTSU INC. KANSAI * Yoichi Yamamoto * Masanobu Yamamoto * Jun Ishikawa * Akira Miyagawa * Junichi Masuda * Ken Sugimori * Shigeki Morimoto * Tetsuya Watanabe * Go Ichinose * Hitomi Sato * Yuri Sakurai * Hiroyuki Jinnai * Masamichi Anazawa * Yasuki Watanabe * Rie Takeuchi * Takuto Kitsuta * Shusaku Egami * Shunsuke Kohori * Mitsuyo Matsunaga * Yukiko Kanagawa * Nobue Kamikawabata * John Hershberger * Kazuyo Matsunaga * Pokémon USA, Inc. * Kaori Manabe * Chris Jennings * Pokémon UK * Keiichi Suzuki * Masayuki Horikawa * Masahiro Higuchi * Taeko Kaneda * Yoshito Hirano * Atsushi Yoshida * Yoshihiko Kitamura * Masanobu Matsunaga * Kenji Yamada * Masaya Kuzume * Yoshikazu Matsuhana * Yoji Shinkawa * Kazuki Muraoka * Ryan Payton * Yutaka Negishi * Sotaro Tojima * Nobuko Toda * Hideki Sasaki * Ryoji Makimura * INTAC CO., LTD. * Takayuki Kawagoe * Toshihiro Nagoshi * Akinori Nishiyama * Yojiro Ogawa * Sachiko Kawamura * Yuji Uekawa * Naofumi Hataya * Spencer Nilsen * Richard Jacques * Hideki Naganuma * Tomoya Otani * Kenichi Tokoi * Osamu Sato * Yukio Oda * Hidenori Shoji * Masato Nakamura * Fumitaka Shibata (WAVE MASTER inc.) * Toshio Iwai * Tose Co., Ltd. * Eighting Co., Ltd. * NOISE INC. * CAMELOT Co., Ltd. * Brownie Brown Inc. * SANDLOT,Limited partnership * BANDAI Co., Ltd. * NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc. * skip Ltd. * CING INC. * iNiS corporation * All Original Games Staffs Development Cooperation * GAME ARTS Co.,Ltd. * MONOLITH SOFTWARE INC. * MIRACLE ARTS * ALQUIMISTA Inc. * PAON CORPORATION * Y'sk Inc. * Bits Laboratory * Idea Pocket Co.Ltd * imageepoch Inc. * Runtime Inc. * NISSHINKEN,CO.LTD. * Japan Art Media CO.,LTD. * DIGITALSCAPE Co., Ltd. * BAUHAUS ENTERTAINMENT Co., Ltd. * Toylogic Inc. * CREEK & RIVER Co., Ltd. * ROBOT COMMUNICATIONS INC. * Tokyo Text * Pole to Win co.,ltd. Music & Voice Cooperation * COMPANY AZA Inc. * TWO FIVE * Harmonics International Co., Ltd. * Aoni Production Co., Ltd. * MSM GmbH * Shogakukan Production Co., Ltd. * TAJ Productions Inc. Voice Over recording and editing of the characters from Metal Gear Solid by Soundelux Design Music Group. Artwork * Chiharu Sakiyama * Takashi Ito * Yousuke Hamada Promotion * Takeshi Furuta * Yoshio Tsuboike Special Thanks * Katsunori Saito * Toshiyuki Uchida * Kunihiko Ozaki * Hirohide Sugiura * Tomohiro Hagiwara * Takashi Ozawa * Hiroshi Koizumi * Toshimi Sato * Masayuki Sudo * TREASURE Co.,Ltd * Yumi Yoshimi * Yoshi Ando * Tamami Aoki * Hiroshi Horiguchi * Toshio Furuichi * Mikako Kurahashi * Masayoshi Kinouchi * Masafumi Mima * SUDA51 * James W. Norwood Jr. * Steve "Bang" Pang (MRG Enterprise Inc.) * Susumu Tanaka * Yusuke Edasawa * Yutaka Takehisa * Etsushi Iizuka * Takao Ohara * Mikihiro Ishikawa * Kuniharu Fujikawa * Daisuke Nakamura * Yuuki Hayashi * Takashi Aoyama * Takaki Takayama * Kazuya Iwasaki * Hitoshi Yamagami * Hiroshi Sato * Toshiharu Izuno * Takao Shimizu * Yoshiaki Koizumi * Masafumi Kawamura * Kenji Miki * Kenji Saiki * Yoshinori Oie * Keisuke Tominaga * Shintaro Jikumaru * Kaori Miyachi * Sascha Nickel * Anthony Fouillen * Carsten Harmans * Mathieu Schmidt * Thomas Lemesle Very Special Thanks * Shinji Hatano * Kazuo Kuwahara * Tomonari Kidachi * Shinya Takahashi * Takeshi Shimada * Teruki Murakawa * Yasuzumi Nakai * Yukiko Furuta * Shin Hasegawa * All Nintendo Senior Supervisors * Nintendo * Shigeru Miyamoto * HAL Laboratory, Inc. * Masayoshi Tanimura * GAME FREAK inc. * Satoshi Tajiri * Creatures Inc. * Hirokazu Tanaka * The Pokémon Company * Tsunekaz Ishihara * Shigesato Itoi / APE inc. * INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS * Toru Narihiro Special Collaboration * Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd. * Hideo Kojima * SEGA * Hiroyuki Miyazaki Producers * Kensuke Tanabe * Keisuke Terasaki * Akiya Sakamoto Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Category:Credits Category:Interactive credits